


The Sky Around Us

by sanguiniel



Category: I Am In Eskew (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode 13 Inspired, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel
Summary: There is no mercy in Eskew. But there is love.





	The Sky Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a relationship is between a man and the nightmare city he can't escape from

The city looks down over it's inhabitants, looks up, looks in from the sides, any and all angles you don't want to be seen from. Always watching, always working and changing, always something new. The press of eyes, the weight of a great unseen thing on the back of your neck and everywhere else, is inescapable. 

No one can escape out from under the gaze of the city, but there are some citizens privileged to enjoy a little extra attention.

Eskew loves David, cares for him in ways it can't and isn't willing to for other Eskovians. It draws him in, builds beautiful and elaborate webs for him to tangle in and fight against. And David will claw his way out, sometimes alone by the skin of his teeth and broken jagged nails, sometimes under it's allowing and loving eye.

David is no different from anyone else, but he is. 

Eskew dearly wants to keep him and it wants to bury him forever inside itself with just as much fervor. His teasing escapes and near misses, each recorded message sent out into a world that doesn't listen to him with even half as much attention as Eskew does, they are so precious. The fear and horror, bitter unhappiness, manic passion and the burning zealotry Eskew can inspire soak into his sheets at night. They carry themselves down through the floor, slip around building walls and into the ground itself, emotion heady on the street tongue of Eskew where it can taste it like the sweetest candy.

It hopes the day never comes when David breaks and falls into apathy, or an unshakable despair that can't be broken in new and creative ways. Or at least, not yet.

There will (of course) come a day when Eskew can't hold back its instincts, won't have the desire to anymore. Maybe there will be someone new, maybe David will press his luck or try to run and it won't entertain the city long enough to let him slide. Maybe nothing will be different except Eskew and there will be no reason at all. Change is it's nature.

And when it will finally take him for the last time, Eskew wants to fully savor the moment it bites down and sinks its teeth through him, so small and fragile. It would be a waste for anything less.


End file.
